Dear You
by BaekPuppy
Summary: Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, kita belajar banyak hal. Saling berbagi rasa dan memahami satu sama lain. Tapi yang terpenting, belajar untuk merelakan.. / RnR, Bad Summary.. chanbaek baekyeol EXO/
1. Prologue

**Baekpuppy**

**Proudly Present**

**A ChanBaek Drama Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Dear You…**__"_

_**You have to know that this heart never lie to you..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Dear Heart,_

_ Kau tau, aku rasa aku sudah berbohong terlalu banyak dan berakting palsu terlalu lama.._

_ Dan aku juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu! Aku masih mencintainya, masih mengharapkannya dan masih menunggunya seperti orang yang mengemis perhatiannya!_

_ Tapi apa kau tau juga bahwa hatinya tidak akan pernah untukku lagi.._

_ Aku seharusnya tau dia sudah bahagia bersama yang lain.._

_ Kebahagiannya bersama yang lain, bukan bersamaku.._

_ Cinta tidak akan pernah berarti apapun jika aku hanya memaksakan hatinya kembali padaku._

_ Cinta adalah proses belajar untuk saling memahami, saling berbagi rasa._

_ Dan yang terpenting.._

_ Proses belajar untuk saling melepaskan.._

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author Note :**

Tehee! Akhirnya Baekpuppy Comeback dengan ff baruuu muahahaha /digaplok/?

Mianhae baru muncul lagi.. soalnya abis kena Mental Breakdown Karena ff Phi yang 'Servant of Evil' entah kenapa hilang begitu sajaaa ;;

Tapi pasti akan Phi lanjutkan! Draft udh beres kok! Tinggal di ketik ajaa~

Nah, selagi mengisi waktu pembuatan 'Servant of Evil' yang pasti akan sangat lama, Phi nyelipin ff ini sebagai selingan~

Hope you'll enjoy it!

Tanpa basa basi lagiii, lets welcome a comeback fanfict by Baekpuppy!~

Happy readingg~


	2. My Story

**Title** : Dear You

**Author** : BaekPuppy / Phi

**Rated** : T

**Cast** : Chanyeol & Baekhyun (Chanbaek), **Slight** : EXO Member

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Angst

**Disc** : Para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan dan Org tua nya (berharap bisa jd punya Phi /slapped/) tapi cerita murni punya Phi.

**Summary** : _Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, kita belajar banyak hal. Saling berbagi rasa dan memahami satu sama lain. Tapi yang terpenting, belajar untuk merelakan.._

**Warning! **: Bad Summary. BxB / Yaoi / Shonen Ai. Typo bertebaran, bikin serangan jantung dan berbahaya untuk kesehatan janin

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita jadi teman dulu, ya?"

1 kalimat. Memang cuma 1 kalimat, tapi sepertinya sanggup membuat dunia Baekhyun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Y-ya baiklah! Keputusanmu adalah keputusanku juga, Chan! Aku pernah berkata seperti itu, kan?" Baekhyun menjaga suaranya tetap stabil, walau kenyataannya dalam sekali kedip airmatanya akan jatuh.

"Maafkan aku, Baek.." gumam Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terus menunduk.

"Hahaha, kenapa minta maaf, Chan? Kamu kan tidak salah!"

Tes.

Sebuah airmata menangkis semua pembelaan Baekhyun. Dengan mudahnya berkhianat disaat Baekhyun berusaha bertahan untuk tidak menangis di depan kekasihnya itu.

Oh, ralat.

Mantan kekasihnya.

"A-ada yang harus kuurus! Aku pergi sekarang, Chan! Sampai jumpa!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol. Setengah berlari, agar Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat airmatanya yang turun semakin deras.

"Bunuh aku jika aku mengatakan bahwa kehilanganmu adalah sesuatu yang bisa aku atasi, Baek.."

* * *

><p>"Wohoo! Lihat, lihat! Apa alasan diva eyeliner di kelas kita memakai kacamata hitam hari ini?" Sindir seorang laki-laki berkulit tan yang di sahutin dengan gelak tawa seorang laki-laki yang berkebalikan warna kulitnya dengan si tan.<p>

"Tutup saja mulutmu, Jongin. Atau kupatahkan kakimu hingga tidak bisa menari lagi." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam yang terdengar serius. Seketika tawa dari mulut Jongin, si tan, berhenti.

"Makan itu, hitam."

"Berlaku untukmu juga, albino."

Si albinoㅡmari kita sebut Sehun untuk mempermudahㅡikut menghentikan tawanya. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Nah, lebih baik kan?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi sungguh, Baek. Aku bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik kacamata itu." Kata Kai yang akhirnya membuka mulut setelah hening karena takut pada ancaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang kacamata hitamnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ayolah, hyung. Aku juga penasaran." Sahut Sehun.

Puk.

"Aku juga khawatir, Baek. Ceritakanlah." Ujar seseorang yang menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun menengok.

"Suho hyung.." suara Baekhyun berubah parau. Jujur Baekhyun sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Tapi, ia tidak sampai hati untuk menangis di depan mereka semua hanya karena ia baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

Baekhyun tersentak karena di teriaki begitu. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari asal suara. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sesosok manis bermata panda di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Tao?" Gumam Baekhyun. Tao menggerakan tangannya sebagai isyarat 'kemarilah sebentar!'

"Err.. Tao memanggilku, sebentar ya?" Pamit Baekhyun pada ketiga temannya. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh.

"Ada apa, Taotao?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berada bersama Tao di luar kelas. Tao menenggok ke segala arah, memastikan tidak ada yang menguping.

"Berjanjilah hyung akan menjawabku, oke?" Bisik Tao. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada Tao.

"Hyung, kau putus dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Airmata kembali menggenang.

"Hyung? Ayo jawab aku." Ujar Tao dengan nada memaksa.

"K-kau, dengar darimana, Tao?" Baekhyun berusaha tidak terisak.

"Aku melihatnya, hyung. Ketika kau berlari ke kamar mandi kemarin, cara kalian berbicara satu sama lain, juga cara Chanyeol hyung menatapmu dengan perasaan bersalah." Jelas Tao. Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Berusaha menarik airmata yang benar-benar akan mengkhianatinya lagi.

"Tolong.. jangan bahas ini, ya?" Desau Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau luka di hatinya makin terbuka lebar. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah membuat hyung-nya itu kembali sedih.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Berceritalah padaku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, ya?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Tao.

"Aku, aku akan masuk kelas ya, Taotao." Ujar Baekhyun masih seperti desauan. Ia pun kembali masuk ke kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kai penasaran sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Kemarikan kakimu, Kkamjong." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendudukan diri di kursinya. Mendengarnya, Kai lekas mengambil jarak terjauh dari Baekhyun. Sehun yang melihat Kai mengambil langkah seribu seketika terbahak. Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka.

Ketika Kai hendak membuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya dengan jarak yang cukup aman, sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

Untuk keduaㅡatau ketiga, entahlahㅡkalinya hari ini, tubuh Baekhyun membeku mendengar sebuah suara bass yang masih mengisi sudut-sudut pikirannya.

"Yoo, Chanyeol!" Seru Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk 'highfive' dengan Chanyeol.

"Sial kau, Kkamjong. Panggil aku hyung." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai tapi ia tetap membalas highfive-nya. Kai meringis memegangi kepalanya. Di sisi lain, Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukuli meja. Ia puas hari ini Kai menjadi bulan-bulanan semua orang.

"Pagi, Chanyeol." Sapa Suho pada giant yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Oy pagi, hyung!" Balas Chanyeol, tetap tersenyum. Baekhyun menghela napas. Hatinya masih terasa amat ngilu. Jadi dia memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajah di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Suho yang melihat Baekhyun segera berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?"

Suho menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dengan kepalanya.

"Hari ini ia mengenakan kacamata hitam."

"Kacamata hitam?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Oke, sebenarnya ia tau sekali Baekhyun kenapa. Tapi, perasaan bersalahnya membuat ia berpura-pura bodoh. Chanyeol memilih menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Yo, Baeki! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam dan hanya menepis tangan Chanyeol. Suho, Sehun dan Kai terkejut melihat respon Baekhyun, 'tidak biasanya' batin mereka.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak terkejut juga. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tersenyum dan kembali bertanya.

"Baek, kau kenapㅡ"

"Ah, aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol saat itu juga. Ia berdiri dan baru saja hendak pergi ketika di dengarnya kembali suara Chanyeol.

"Baek, dengar dulu." Chanyeol berusaha menggapai bahu Baekhyun. Namun meleset dan malah membuat kacamata hitam Baekhyun terlepas. Baekhyun perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari hal itu.

"A-ah." Chanyeol tergagap melihat mata indah dengan eyeliner Baekhyun kini terganti dengan mata yang sembab. Bahkan, Chanyeolpun tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa tangis Baekhyun semalam. 3 orang yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikanpun membelalakan matanya.

"H-hyung.. ada apa dengan matamu?" Hanya Sehun yang berani angkat bicara. Baekhyun masih terjebak di antara waktu. Ia memperhatikan kacamatanya di lantai. Dengan airmata kembali menggenang dan emosi yang memuncak, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menjerit.

"Enyah kau, Park Chanyeol!" Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dan Chanyeol yang membatu.

Suho, Sehun dan Kai benar-benar membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat Baekhyun yang berlari keluar dengan airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Cukup, aku muak. Ada apa ini?" Ujar Suho tajam pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih membatu. Ia tidak bisa menalar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hey, idiot. Jawab." Kai mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tidak bisa angkat bicara.

"Jawab atauㅡ"

"Aku tidak tau. Tidak tau sama sekali. Apa ini gara-gara aku? Apa dia menangis karena aku?" Chanyeol terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Suho yang semula hampir marah merasa iba melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat menderita. Kai memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha meredam emosi. Mau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun sudah dianggap Kai sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sehun yang hanya diam memperhatikan mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Baek.."

* * *

><p>"Hiks.. bodoh! Dasar bocah idiot! Enyah kau selamanyaaa!" Baekhyun menangis dan terus menjerit di atap sekolah yang memang jarang di datangi siapapun. Bel pulang sudah berdering 1 jam yang lalu, bahkan Baekhyun membolos jam pelajaran terakhir demi tidak bertemu muka dengan Chanyeol.<p>

Orang-orang jelas sudah mulai pulang. Hanya ada sekelompok anak basket di lapangannya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya banyak fansclub-nuna (begitu Baekhyun menyebut gadis-gadis dengan spanduk dan dandanan menor untuk menyemangati anak Basket) yang mengelu-elukan Park idiot itu yang di nobatkan sebagai pangeran basket.

"Mencariku?"

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika membatu. Sial. Bahkan suara super idiot seperti itu masih sanggup membuat dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Mau apa kau?" Ujar Baekhyun berusaha terdengar biasa saja sambil membelakangi Chanyeol. Padahal ia sangat ini berbalik dan menjambak rambut si tiang idiot itu. Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Aku mau meminta maaf danㅡ"

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdengar menghela napasnya yang berat.

"Untuk segalanya. Kau tau, aku tampaknya sudah membuatmu sangat terluka.." suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit parau. Baekhyun berusaha tidak terkena pengaruh nada itu yang dulu bahkan sanggup membuat Baekhyun bertekuk lutut dalam 5 detik.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau menghilang sejak aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kacamatamu. Aku hanya, kau tau, mencarimu?"

"Terima kasih sudah berusaha perhatian tapi aku baik-baik saja. Silahkan pergi."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terlampau dingin. Bukan lagi Baekhyun yang ceria. Baekhyun-nya yang dulu mencerahkan harinya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Baek. Tapi kumohon kauㅡ"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar baik, Chanyeol. Kau boleh perㅡ"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa tanpa sempat bereaksi.

"Dengar aku!" Bentak Chanyeol yang seketika berhasil membuat Baekhyun membeku dalam mata Chanyeol yang membawanya kedalam ketenangan dan kehangatan.

"Baek.. aku.."

Setiap huruf yang keluar dari bibir itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar lebih kencang sampai terasa itu akan melompat keluar.

"Aku.. ingin mengenalmu, ingin melakukan pendekatan denganmu. Lagi."

Dan entah kenapa, sebutir airmata turun dari mata Baekhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Review please? ^^**


End file.
